A changed heart
by AikaRikaru
Summary: A short story written in Orochimaru's point of view. Shounen-Ai - SasuOro.


It was just another day inside one of my many lairs, but something felt off today. Or rather, _I _felt off today. I was just laying in my bed staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me and I let out a deep sigh. _"What on earth is wrong with me today? Why do I feel like I have no motivation to do even the simplest of tasks?" _ I frowned. I knew that I was supposed to be meeting Sasuke in the training room soon, but I just didn't feel like it.

No sooner had I thought that, and my bedroom door burst open; only to be slammed shut a moment later. I heard loud footsteps coming towards my bed and then I saw the face of an angry young man glaring at me. "Ah Sasuke, what brings you to my bedroom?"

He scoffed and continued to glare at me. "Why _else_ would I visit this horrid place?" He crossed his arms over his chest impatiently.

I suddenly felt something close to pain after hearing his words, and I wasn't sure why. _"This __**horrid**__ place?" _I frowned and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Forgive me child, but I do not feel up to training you today."

He took in a deep breath and seemed as if he was going to yell at me, but he didn't, all he did was let it out as a sigh. "Do you need me to get Kabuto?"

I looked up at him sadly and just shook my head. "No child. I don't need Kabuto..." I sighed again and closed my eyes. His words of concern actually made me feel a little better, but then I realized something; his words of anger pained me before, and his words of concern made me feel better. So upon this realization, I just felt even more confused and depressed. Why was he having such an effect on me today? I just couldn't figure it out.

Sasuke frowned at me. "Well if you don't need medical attention, what do you need? Food? Something to drink?" He suddenly leaned forward and placed his hand over my forehead. "Orochimaru..." He frowned again. "You're burning up."

I looked up at him and could feel my face getting hotter and hotter. _"I do not have a fever, so why does my face feel so hot?" _I blinked a few times and sighed; his hand was rather cool and did feel nice on my forehead. "I am not sure child...I think I would just like some company..."

He blinked in surprise but he took a seat on the edge of my bed anyway. "Company?" He tilted his head. "Orochimaru what the hell is wrong with you?" He looked extremely puzzled, which made him look rather adorable.

I sunk down further into my bed and became flustered under his serious gaze. "I really don't know Sasuke..." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I'm just not feeling like myself today. I have absolutely no motivation to do anything...and you're having quite a strange effect on my emotions today..."

Sasuke knit his brows together. "What do you mean _strange_?"

I bit my lower lip. "I usually couldn't care less of how rude you are to me, but for some reason I've been feeling hurt by your insults, and overwhelmed with a happy feeling whenever you say something nice to me..." I gulped. "And even now I'm feeling unusually nervous telling you this..."

Sasuke smirked suddenly. "Heh, I believe I know what's wrong with you now." He shifted from a sitting position to hovering over my form with his arms on either side of my body. "You've had a change of heart." He lowered his face until we were inches apart.

My eyes went wide as I watched him get closer and closer. "S-Sasuke what are yo-" My words were cut short by a pair of very warm lips being pressed against mine. I gulped and gasped into the kiss, which just gave his tongue complete access to my mouth.

He remained on top of me for quite some time; ravaging my mouth in a powerful kiss. His body was now flush with mine and he was cupping my face gently. The kiss however; was not so gentle. He was kissing me roughly and continued thrusting his tongue against mine.

I squirmed beneath his weight and tried to free my mouth from his. I pulled away gasping for air and looked up at Sasuke shyly. "S-Sasuke..." I could just barely breathe his name out. "That...was some kiss..." I took in a deep shaky breath after a moment.

Sasuke smirked again. "Looks like I was right; you have a changed heart." He carefully got off of me and placed himself back on the floor.

I suddenly felt panicked; he was leaving me? After kissing me like that, he was really going to leave me? "No!" I sat up and grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "Don't leave me...Not just yet child..." I knew my behavior was highly out of character for me, but I couldn't help it.

His eyes went wide and he just stared at my hand for a moment. "I wasn't going to leave Orochimaru; I was going to lock the door." He easily freed himself from my grip on his sleeve and walked over to my door. He simply locked it and returned to my side. He made his way under the blankets with me and suddenly cradled me against his chest. "Now will you _please _calm down and get some rest?"

I took in a deep breath and sighed contently. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face further into his warm chest. "Why do you believe I need to rest?"

Sasuke began stroking my hair and massaging my scalp with careful and gentle movements. "Because even after you calmed down and realized why I was making you feel strange, your face is still hot. So I'll say it again; get some rest." He continued to stroke my hair and quietly whispered into my ear. "And yes, I will be here when you wake up."

* * *

A/N: I don't know, this was completely random. I just wanted to write _something_. I hurt my right hand the other day, so I can't really draw, or do anything with it, so I wrote this up on my phone and sent it to my computer for the final editing process.

Story © Kaylin Johnson

Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
